<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A trip to bliss by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545279">A trip to bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Train Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A train journey leads to a surprise—the beginning of something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A trip to bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow!” </p><p>The doors slide shut and the train starts to chug away from the platform. One hand on her chest to regain her breath, Brienne firmly grips his arm with the other. “Getting into a train at the last moment,” she gasps, leaning against the wall, “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“There’s always a first time.” Jaime leads her to their compartment, and as they navigate the long passage, as the excitement of their hurricane trip to the train station begins to settle down, questions begin to invade her mind.</p><p>“Alright, out with it,” she demands, as soon as Jaime secures the compartment door the moment the ticket examiner is done with them. “You’ve been behaving odd all day.” That is, in fact, an understatement. For someone who’s always brought in her birthday at the chime of midnight with a kiss and a wonderful night of lovemaking to follow, a hurried wish, this time, and barely showing his face all day is a mystery unsolved.</p><p>“I— I’ve been planning things,” he vaguely deflects, taking her bag and turning his back to her.</p><p>“Isn’t it time to tell me what exactly you’ve been up to? And why all this secrecy?” While the shroud of suspense was exciting to begin with, now it’s beginning to get on her nerves. “You wish me at midnight, then citing an emergency night-shift at work, you take off. And then you don’t turn up at the party until all the guests have left.” Pausing for breath, she stares at his back as he hoists their luggage to the upper berth. “When the day’s about to end, you just whisk me away to a weekend trip you don’t even bother to tell me about in the cab. What—”</p><p>He turns to her, and she immediately drops into a fit of silence. He draws closer, watching her, stripping her with the intensity of his gaze. Something churns inside her. And something else <em> burns </em>. She can sense he has a plan—something that sets off a tingle in her spine, something, she knows, he is evil enough to uncover bit by bit. His hungry eyes cut into her, like he wants to devour her at his leisure. She can feel him drawing out every thought. She can foresee that this is going to be a long night, that he is going to make every minute count. It is as if he’s trying to decide what position to fuck her in, the heat he exudes, leaving parts of her aching and drifting into wants she’s afraid she cannot hold back anymore. </p><p>“Jaime—” </p><p>“Some surprises are best left to be experienced, wench.” </p><p>She can feel a hand softly touch her face, his lips meeting hers the next moment. They are soft, yet, unrelenting in their insistence, and she finds herself caving in, every damn thing she harbours for him, tumbling out in this gloriously sensuous moment. Her lips part of their own volition, like they do everytime he kisses her, and when his tongue slides in, she moans into his mouth, weak and horny, yearning for him to take her right now.</p><p>“Now that’s what I’d call a blazing surprise,” she appreciates, dizzy and slightly unsteady when he lets go after several breathless seconds. “An explosive birthday gift.” </p><p>“There’s more to come, wench.” Before she can ask, he deftly unbuttons her blouse and glides it off her shoulders. “And more.” Off goes her bra next, tossed away to the seat to join her discarded top. He presses his hand down at her waist, firm fingers digging into her flesh as he roughly turns her around and pushes her to the door. “More than you can imagine,” he growls, pinning her in place with himself, his chest, his arms, his hips squeezing into her.</p><p>Fiery lips suck into her neck, smothering her delicate skin with sloppy wet kisses. Her knees succumbing to this unexpected onslaught, she grasps the door handle, defenceless. She wants to sigh, to gasp out a reaction, but before she can, he pinches down her soft flesh with his teeth, hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to turn her on like crazy. “Mine,” he hums, leaving burning trails along her back. </p><p><em> Yes, yours, </em> she wants to say, but all she can do is huff and gasp against the metal when he thrusts his erection against her ass. <em> Fuck me, </em>she wants to tell him, to touch him, to grab and grope and squeeze him like he’s doing to her, but all she can do is shiver against the wall, opening her legs, allowing him to step closer when he shoves her hands up her head and pins them to the door, trapping her. “Stay still, Brienne,” he instructs, and she leaves her hands where he wants them to be. Her tits rub against the hard surface, coming alive with the burning friction against the coarse metal and the scorching marks his mouth leaves all over her, crying out in agony, so needy, so wanton.</p><p>He tugs at her earlobe, then plants dainty kisses at the nape of her neck as he lazily lets his hands drift down to her thighs. </p><p>“Do it,” she goads him into it, her cunt aching for his intrusion when he draws her skirt up to expose her quivering legs. </p><p>And he does, his expert fingers, dragging down her panties and pushing them all the way to her ankles.</p><p>“Hard and rough,” she whispers, kicking away her heels and wriggling out of her sodden undergarment. Gripping the handle tighter, she grinds her crotch against the cold hard steel, rubbing herself up and down, absorbing the vibrations of the train. The smell of her man, his breath hot and wet, spreading over her, drives her nuts. Swaying to the gentle rocking of the train, she lets the tips of her fingers drift up her body. She rakes her hands over her breasts, squeezing them, plucking and rolling those aching nubs as memories of his mouth and teeth pleasuring her take over—</p><p>“Mine,” he stamps down his possessiveness, dragging her hands away from her breasts and replacing them with his. His fingertips circle the pearly pebbles that her nipples have become, and her moan comes out frustrated, a deep pleading sound as it erupts from somewhere far within the innermost corners of her throat. His kisses hit her again, sucking and nibbling at her back, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth.</p><p>“I—” she arches back to push into his bulging erection, caressing her soft flesh with the coarseness of his jeans “—I need more, Jaime.”</p><p>Hands and taut muscles, he slides up and down her, groping and caressing her breasts, the heat from his body seeping through his clothes, shooting deep into her.</p><p>His teeth sink into the firm flesh of her ass, wrenching a gasp out of her. Yes, she needs those little nips and tugs, the wet heat of his mouth, the way he uses his tongue in that amazing way to make her body erupt in shuddering waves. His arm drapes tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. And Brienne clings along, feeling his heartbeat pounding through her body, pulsing wildly and controlled, heated and measured, unruly and controlled. He caresses her hips, plays with her boundaries, blazing a trail over her flesh that blows up like a provoked fuse, sparks at first, then magnifying into an explosion that ramps up her arousal.</p><p>He spreads open her swollen lips, his thumb taking to her clit, treating it to beat after beat, pushing it down and plucking it up.  He chuckles when her knees give in, the hot vibrations of his throaty noises adding up to her agony. Her hands dragging down the door, she thrusts herself into him as he plunges in to devour her. She can imagine the cocky grin he has on his handsome face as he grips her hips to keep control. She can vividly picture the lust in his eyes as he takes his attack further into her slick core. </p><p>Oh, yes, she wants all of that. And more.</p><p>He drags her along to another magical trip of lust, and she joins him willingly, ready to give him all he needs, eager to take in everything he can offer. Fingers join the probing tongue, and he begins to move his hand with a new purpose, rubbing her throbbing flesh, squeezing her spread lips back further as his expert fingers claim what is his. He is not in the mood to leave any stone unturned tonight. Her pleasure is his mission—she can make that out from every push of his thumb on her clit and every greedy swirl of his tongue.</p><p>Moaning and rubbing, she goes along, drifting away to the movement of the train. And his fingers.</p><p>Bearing down on his calloused fingers that work her with expertise, she hangs in there, waiting, helpless in her pleasure, dying for a release. The anticipation is a torment but one that she enjoys, one he loves torturing her with. His other hand creeps up her chest, reaching for her breast, grabbing and pinching her peaked nipple, the flurry of sensations he’s putting her through punctuated by their to and fro lurch and the occasional click and squeal of wheels on rails.</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” she cries out as her orgasm rushes through her core, her uncontrolled screams a perfect contrast to his intense grunts, deep and low, vibrating through her as her hips gush out her release. She quivers uncontrollably, clings on, his hands the only thing keeping her grounded as her body is ripped to shreds, her exhilleration several notches above anything she’s experienced before.</p><p>As her body steadies back to normalcy, he licks away what he’s unleashed in her. Lazy strokes lap her up, taking over along the full length of her sopping folds, and she can feel every delicious twist of his tongue, every nibble of his teeth to her clit. </p><p>“More,” he rasps into her molten desire, then lets go. His hand meets hers on the door handle, curling around her fingers, and she can feel him get to his height. She can hear him unbuckle his belt, then a soft <em> whoosh </em>of a zipper being pulled down.</p><p>“Yes, more,” she weakly agrees, when the thickness of his cock meets her skin. </p><p>At last.</p><p>He teases her needy folds, and she’s moaning again, wriggling her hips against him, urging him without words to hurry up and fuck her senseless, to bury his dick inside her and make her scream. </p><p>And he does. <em> At last. </em></p><p>Pushing her face into the wall, he dives hard into her, and matching his feral grunt with a hoarse cry of his name, she pushes back, impaling herself on his thick shaft. They buck and sway to the rhythm of their surroundings as one, rocking with it, riding each other as the train shoots into a tunnel, their gasps and cries smothered by the amplified echoing of the screeching of metal against metal.</p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>His thrusts are deep, hitting her like he always does, striking her where it matters, in the way that makes her clench her teeth as pain-ridden pleasure streaks through every inch of her. She palms down the wall, her nails frantically dragging along the steel as he hammers harder, fucking her with force and something else.</p><p>
  <em> Mine.  </em>
</p><p>The train shoots out of the tunnel, and the additional lamps go off, tossing them back to the warmth of the pale lighting. Brienne feels a sting in her scalp, <em> something </em>shooting down her neck as his hand needles and weaves though her short hair, twisting it once around his fingers before pulling her head back with a jerk. </p><p>
  <em> Yes, yours. </em>
</p><p>She gasps in pressure, the column of her neck open for him to do with as he pleases. And he does what she needs him to, spraying her skin with kisses, long and slow, deep and heated. Her heartbeat shoots up, the wild thumping getting louder than the sound of the train when he presses down on her pulse, sucking and nibbling, marking his presence on her.</p><p>“Marry me,” he breaths into her ear, springing the words on her with all the passion he can infuse in his voice. “Be my wife,” he grunts, his thrusts getting vigorous and jerky, his fingers still working her tits, teasing and pulling them, “not girlfriend.” The hand in her hair tightens, making her scalp twinge as jolts of electricity trickle down from his grip. </p><p>“Yes,” Brienne sighs, her spasms beginning to converge on him. She wants to surrender to what her body is going through, to savour this new-found euphoria his unexpected proposal has stirred in her. She can feel herself shuttled to someplace out of bounds. “Yes, Jaime, I—I will—”</p><p>An array of varying sensations pulling her in many different directions, she’s being blown apart to countless tiny bits, atoms floating in the air…</p><p>And she can feel him put her back together with kiss after hungry kiss…</p><p>Agony and delight strike her hard, blinding her as he takes her to pieces again, his cock ramming, pounding...</p><p>She holds on. Only just...</p><p>Clutching at weak threads...</p><p>She’s just... for how much longer, she doesn’t now...</p><p>The brush of his lips on her back, his fingers punishing her nipples...</p><p>She can’t—she just can’t. Not anymore… </p><p>Closing her eyes, she begins to collapse around him, giving in, milking him with every pulse of her release. </p><p>
  <em> Wife. Marry me. </em>
</p><p>The words strum her eardrums, drift down her, soaking into her very existence.</p><p><em> Yes, </em> she keeps saying. <em> Yes, yes, yes! </em></p><p>The arm at her waist grows tighter, pulling her softness against his thighs, draining the breath from her body. With two more harsh thrusts he comes hard into her, pushing her into the wall, her body sandwiched between the strong support of his and the relentless steel. </p><p>He flips her around as soon as her legs regain control, eyes shining with so much more than the afterglow of sex. “Brienne, I was going to ask you properly—ring and candle light dinner, soft music and everything else romantic,” he says, sounding slightly guilty. “But the way you got me going, I couldn’t hold myself back, couldn’t keep it a surprise anymore.”</p><p>“That was quite a surprise,” she whispers, holding on to him weakly. “Most men propose with candlelit dinners and rock-sized diamonds, but this was—well—” She pulls him closer, unbuttoning his shirt as she places kiss after tender kiss on his mouth. “How can a girl say no if you do <em> that </em> to her on a running train?”</p><p>“I can do more than <em> that.</em>” Shuffling out of his shoes and the rest of his clothes, Jaime shoves her down on the berth and gets on top of her. “Much more.”</p><p>Brienne guides his hands to her breasts. “I’m always game for <em> more</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, another scenario I just had to get them into, which happens to be my 50th fic in this series (I think I'm doing too many of these smutty pieces these days)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>